ALPHA AND OMEGA 2: TROUBLE'S UP
by Miss I LOVE ALPHA AND OMEGA
Summary: Kate is living peacefully in her den with Humphrey until trouble is up...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever story on this site. Hope you enjoy it !_**  
**

**Kate and Humphrey had just come back to the Eve and Winston's den after howling to the full moon. They were really happy since they just got married and were now mates.**

**"I am so tired but overjoyed!"Humphrey mumbled as he and Kate cuddled close together. **

**"Me too!"whispered Kate.**

**And with that they fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come...**

* * *

**Humphrey awoke first the next morning,and, remembering yesterday's events, noticed that his new mate's head was snuggled close into his chest. It made him feel warm and fluttery on the inside.**

**Finally, Kate woke up, too, and gave him a kiss.**

**"I have had the most wonderful dream in my whole life!"exclaimed Kate.**

**"What was it about?" asked Humphrey.**

**"Well, first we found a beautiful den, then I got pregnant, and finally had our pups,"answered Kate.**

**"Hey, it sure is a wonderful dream, but who says it won't happen?" Humphrey replied mischievously, hugging Kate close.**

**"I love you, Humphrey."**

**"Me too, Kate.**

* * *

**They were just walking out of their den when Garth and Lilly walked up.**

**"Mom wants you and me in her den now," Lillly whispered to Kate.**

**"O-K, I am coming,"Kate murmured back to Lilly.**

**"Hey, can we come, too?"**

**"Sorry boys, only girls allowed."They answered with a wink.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story._

**As Kate and Lilly set off to their mom, Garth and Humphrey were wondering why they could not come,too.**

**"Maybe they are just going to talk about something,"purposed Garth.**

**"You're probably right,"agreed Humphrey.**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Kate and Lilly reached their mom's den.**

**"Mom, we are here!" Shouted Kate.**

**"Good morning darlings,I just want to talk about something with you two. You know you just got married yesterday and want to have a cozy den and little pups, right," started Eve.**

**"Yes!"replied the girls in unison.**

**"Oh my! So am I going to be a grand mother anytime soon?" Eve continued to ask.**

**"Well, we both are planning to have pups,"Lilly said cautiously.**

**"Ok, that was all I wanted to know," Eve said happily.**

**"Bye mom." Lilly and Kate both exclaimed, with surprised looks .**

* * *

**Kate returned to her den .**

**"So, what did your mom want?" Humphrey asked cautiously.**

**"Well, she wanted to know if we were going to have, or 'make' pups anytime soon." Kate said uncomfortably.**

**"Ohhhhhh, she means 'did we mate yet', "Humphrey said slyly, and mischievously.**

**"She is sure looking forward to having grandchildren,"now Kate was miscievous, too, as she walked around Humphrey, and the tip of her tail touched his nose. Kate just started to have her 'heat', which meant if she and Humphrey mated, she will get pregnant. Humphrey knew that.**

**As Kate had her head turned, Humphrey pounced on her, pinning her down.**

**"Well, do you want to make some puppies now?" Humphrey was starting to be aroused, as he started to lick her neck. Kate was surprised, and whispered**

**"Humphrey, your toungue is magical."**

* * *

**Lilly had just arrived to her den when she saw Garth with a mischievous grin on his muzzle. He knew Lilly's heat is on too, and was really wanted to have puppies with her.**

**Just as she entered, he asked the same question as Humphrey, and got the same answer, too.**

**"Lilly, can I tell you something," Garth was very nervous.**

**"Go on."**

**"I...I was wondering if you wanted to have pups.**

**"Oh, Garth, of course I do. **

**"Do you want to... you know, do it now.**

**"Yes Garth."**

**Garth pounced on her.**

* * *

**Kate was amazed at what she and Humphrey had done. Now she was hoping to get pregnant and be a mother. She knew that Humphrey was going to be a good dad. She was just drinking water at the river **

**when BAM! Somebody hit her hard on the head and dumped her into the river.**

**Humphrey saw that happen, but did not recognize the wolf.**

**Once the other wolf was gone, he ran to the river as quikly as he could while shouting **

**"Kate, Kate are you OK?"**

**He fished Kate out of the pond, took her by the scruff, and ran to find Eve.**

**Eve was in her den. When she saw Kate, she asked Humphrey**

**"What happend?"**

**"Somebody hit her on the head and then pushed her into the river. I got her out and found you as quickly as I could.**

**Kate was starting to come to her sense.**

**"Humphrey, leave us alone." Eve ordered.**

**When Humphrey was gone, Eve asked Kate**

**"Where does it hurt, dear?"**

**"Mom, I have a tremendous headache.**

**"Well, your headache is normal, so you can go now."**

**"Thanks mom!"Kate said happily.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here goes the third chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy!_

**_One week later._**

**Garth woke up first. He looked at his mate lovingly as she snuggled closer to him. When she finally woke up she said **

**"Garth, I will go visit my mom. I don't feel very well."**

**"Sure, howl for me if you need to, or if somebody attacks you, OK?"**

* * *

**Lilly arrived at her mom's place. Seeing Lilly made Eve very happy.**

**"Hello dear, how are you?"Eve greeted Lilly.**

**"Actually, I don't feel very well. I have a really big stomachache and I've been throwing up a lot."Lilly replied.**

**Eve asked several questions. Her final one surprised her most of all.**

**"Lilly, did you and Garth, you know, mate?**

**"Y-yes. Why?**

**"Lilly,you're pregnant."Eve exclaimed.**

* * *

**Lilly went back to her den and found Garth doing push ups with a tree.**

**"Garth, can I tell you something important?"**

**Garth immediatly left what he was doing and looked up at her.**

**"Of course, Lilly."**

**"Garth, I-I am pregnant."Lilly finally pushed it out.**

**"Lilly, I am soooooooooooo happy!"Garth exclaimed after he got his breath back.**

**"Garth, I am a little worried because of what happened to Kate. What if that wolf got on me, too?" Lilly whispered.**

**"Don't worry, Lilly, I will always stay by your side." Garth whispered back.**

* * *

**Garth woke up first the next morning again, and saw Lilly cuddled close to him. She was still sleep. Garth sighted, remembering yesterday's events. He looked at her stomach and put a hand on it. It felt ****so warm and cuddly. Suddenly, Lilly opened her beautiful lilac colored eyes.**

**"Good morning, Garth."**

**"Are you OK,Lilly?" Garth asked, very concerned.**

**" I'm fine."**

**Garth took Lilly into his arms and tickled her stomach.**

**"Lilly, I am sure you are going to be a wonderful mom."**

**"Garth, I am sure you are going to be the best dad in the world."**

* * *

**Kate went over to her mom. She didn't feel well. The first part of their meeting went just like Lillys. When Eve asked Kate**

**"Kate, did you and Humphrey mate?"**

**Kate's answer was "Y-yes."**

**"Oh Kate I am so happy, know both my daughters are pregnant!"**

* * *

**Kate went over to find Humphrey, and tell him the good news.**

**"Humphrey, can I tell you something?"asked Kate when she finally found him.**

**"Sure."**

**"Humphrey, I-I'm pregnant." **

**"That's so wonderful."he exclaimed.**

**Just then a red dart hit both of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry for not updating for more than a week. Been reading other people's stories. Here it goes..._

**Humphrey woke up first. He was in a box and couldn't see a thing. As his eyes adjusted, he remembered yesterday's events. When he turned around a minute later, he saw Kate lying on the floor, shivering slightly. He sat down next to her, sharing his body heat with her.**

_**"Oh no! We can't be getting relocated again, can we? After all we did to get back. At least Kate is now my mate. But she will need more protection as she can't fight or hunt, 'cause of her pregnancy. I wonder, how many pups will we have?" **_**Humphrey thought, putting his paw on Kate's stomach.**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Garth opened his eyes just in time to hear something, or someone, moving close by.**

**"Who are you? Come closer and show yourself, or I will rip you to bits."Garth growled fiercely.**

**"Garth, is that you?"Came out a shakey voice, full of fear.**

**"Lilly!?"Garth exclaimed.**

**"Where are we?"Lilly wondered, coming closer to Garth.**

**"I am not sure."Garth answered, pulling Lilly into a tight hug.**

**"Garth, Lilly!?"Came out a voice outside the place they were stuck in.**

**"Humphrey!?"They both exclaimed in surprise.**

**"Guys, I think we are getting relocated again."**


	5. Chapter 5

_So here goes chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it! :D_

**When Garth and Lilly heard the shocking news of being relocated made them shiver.**

**"Garth, I-I-I am scared. We aren't sure of the place they are taking us to and maybe there will be a pack that will attack us."Lilly whimpered.**

**"Lilly, don't worry. I will make sure that you and our pups are safe and out of harms way. I think you should rest and I will wake you up when they open this cage."Garth said caringly.**

**Lilly snuggled her head into Garth's chest and he put one paw around her and the other one on her stomach.**

* * *

**The moving stopped. The cages were put down and the hunters were ready to open the doors. All four wolves were awake and ready to run. To their surprise, they heard another cage being put down.**

**The cage door finally opened and the wolves shot out, running as fast as they could. When they felt that they were far away from the hunters, they came to a sudden stop at the end of a cliff.**

**Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth all stopped and, to their, surprise, saw none other than...**

**"MOM?!"Lilly and Kate shouted in unison.**

**"EVE?!"Hmphrey and Garth screamed at almost the same time as the girls.**

**Just then they heard a gunshot and everyone ran in a different direction, Lilly and Garth, Humphrey and Kate, and Eve by herself.**


	6. Chapter 6

_So here goes a brand new chapter!_

**Kate and Humphrey came to a stop, complitely out of breath. They were on another cliff, with a cave really close by.**

**"We'll take a rest here and go find the others a little later."Kate decided.**

**"Kate, stay here a I'll go get us some food."Humphrey told Kate caringly.**

**While Humphrey was out hunting, Kate lay down and tried to take a nap, when suddenly somebody pounced on her from behind, pinning her down.**

**"So, last time I tried to kill you, you survived, but this time you'll not be as lucky."Growled the wolf.**

**"Why are you trying to kill me?"Kate screamed.**

**"Because I have some dark past with your family, so now I am paying back."He laughed.**

**"Please, I beg you. Don't kill me. You see, I'm not worried for my sake, but for my pups. I'm pregnant."Kate cried and cried.**

**"That will make it even more wonderful for me to kill you."He chuckled madly.**

**He made one swipe with all his might across her left front paw. She cried out in pain. Humphrey must have heard her cry, because he turned around and started running back to their cave.**

**The evil wolf made another swipe across Kate's back. She cried more. Just as the wolf was about to swipe across Kate's stomach, killing all the pups, Humphrey jumped out of nowhere a pushed the wolf down the cliff.**

**"Kate, Kate, are you OK?"Humphrey said while pulling her up.**

**"Yeah, I'm pretty good."Kate answered him.**

**"Let me have a look at those wounds."Humphrey ordered.**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Lilly and Garth reached a stream, with slippery rocks.**

**"Lilly, we'll have to go across these rocks to find the others. I think I heard Kate's howl. But you have to be very careful, 'cause it's seriously slippery. I'll walk behind you in case you slip, then I can catch you."Garth instructed.**

**"OK."Lilly agreed.**

**When they had almost crossed the whole way, Lilly suddenly lost her footing, and slipped, not giving Garth enough time to catch her. She fell into the river, hitting her head hard, so hard that it knocked her unconscious.**

**"Lilly!"Garth screamed. He jumped into the water after her. Being a good athlet, he quickly reached Lilly, grabbed her, and started swimming against the current. It was a tough job, but he finally succeeded, swimming right to the side they needed.**

**"Lilly, Lilly are you alright?"Garth was trying to shake her awake. Then he saw the huge gash on her head. It was still bleeding. **

**"Oh no, Lilly don't die. I can't live without you."Garth cried.**

**"Owwwww. Garth?!"Lilly mumbled.**

**"Lilly!I thought I lost you. Are you alright?"Garth asked, really concerned.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing I only hit my head, not my stomach."Lilly said.**

**"Come on, let's go find the others."Garth decided.**

**When Lilly tried to stand up, she had a really big pain in her right front leg.**

**"Garth, I think I sprained my leg. I don't think I can walk very much."Lilly winced at the pain.**

**"OK, here's what we'll do. I'll support you, so you don't have to move your right leg. When we'll find your mom, she'll know what to do."**


End file.
